Uma noite, nenhum plano
by KeyStones
Summary: As garotas comemorando mais uma vitoria no trabalho, muita bebida e nenhuma chance de voltar pra casa. Stacy e Cuddy aproveitam para uma festinha mais intima.


Uma noite, nenhum plano.

Depois de muitas brincadeiras que envolviam doses de tequila, bodyshots e drinks dos mais variados numa roda de amigos na casa do House, todos pareciam já estar um pouco além do que podemos classificar como bêbados.

O papo era descontraído e o clima era de comemoração. Afinal de contas, não são todos os dias que se ganham causas judiciais que envolvem um médico encrenqueiro, diagnosticam doenças extremamente raras e que salvam um hospital de perder o seu maior investidor,mas já estava na hora de parar.

Cuddy achou melhor pegar um táxi e deixar Stacy,Cameron e Thirteen dormirem na sua casa. Nenhuma delas estava em boa condição física e mental para passarem a noite sozinhas.

"Vamos dormir, chega de beber por hoje!" – Cameron disse jogando os saltos num canto qualquer.

"Acho que pra mim já deu também." – Disse Thirteen, que aparentemente acabara de vivenciar um episódio trágico entre seu estômago e bebida no banheiro há poucos minutos.

"Vocês podem dormir no quarto de hóspedes no final do corredor e Stacy... Se importa se dividirmos meu quarto?" – Cuddy

**Flashback ON – Casa do Greg**

A fim de curar a bebedeira, Cuddy sentou-se ao lado de Stacy para descansar quando foi surpreendida pela amiga já bêbada, talvez mais do que ela:

"Cuddy,saia de perto de mim ou vou te beijar."

Cuddy pareceu um pouco desacreditada sobre a situação, mas também não era um desafio ao qual ela pagava pra ver.

"Preciso beber água, ou melhor, café! Vamos comigo até a cozinha, Cameron?" - Thirteen

Cameron fez que sim com a cabeça e Thirteen levantou-se do chão da sala andando em direção a cozinha.

Restaram somente as duas na sala. Um silêncio mútuo havia tomado o cômodo, quando de repente o mesmo fora trocado por respirações ofegantes.

[...] _Stacy encostou-me na parede, agarrou-me pela nuca e seus lábios vieram de encontro ao meu. Seu corpo me provocava em todos os aspectos. De repente escutamos passos se aproximando e assim, nos tirando do nosso estado de êxtase decidimos parar. Porque é claro, infelizmente elas não ficariam na cozinha para sempre._ [...]

Voltaram novamente para a sala e começaram a organizar a bagunça que fizeram.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro."

"Eu também. Vamos, Lisa?"

"Sim."

[...] _Novamente sozinhas, trancadas no banheiro social, a coloquei contra a parede, agora passando a língua por seu pescoço e seguindo em direção a um beijo como o outro, Coloquei as mãos por dentro da blusa dela, podendo assim, acariciar seus seios de uma forma firme e delicada._ [...]

Saíram do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Estava tudo normal. Tudo em seu devido lugar.

**Flashback OFF**

"Não, tudo bem Lisa." – Stacy concordou e sorriu.

"Tudo bem então, boa noite"

Enquanto Stacy ainda conversava com as meninas na sala, Cuddy foi até a cozinha e pegou uma cerveja, alegando ser a última de todas antes de dormir.

As duas caminharam para o quarto, que ficava no final do corredor.

"Você quer que eu tranque porta?" – Cuddy

"Não sei o que faremos. Você quem sabe se precisa trancar." Stacy disse sentada na cama com um olhar sugestivo.

Cuddy entendendo a mensagem, trancou a porta.

As duas estavam ali sentadas na cama, bêbadas se olhando com cara de "so... Now what?" quando Cuddy disse:

"Eu ainda quero te beijar,Stacy."

Ela soltou uma gargalhada cheia de malícia e respondeu a altura.

"Eu também quero."

Cuddy se aproximou de Stacy e começaram a se beijar novamente. Foram-se aumentando o ritmo dos beijos e passadas de mão com voracidade. Cuddy que estava sentada em cima de Stacy, a deitou na cama:

"Você quer fazer isso?" – Cuddy

"Quero,mas...Eu amo o Mark. " - Stacy

"Ele não vai saber." -Cuddy

Ainda sentada sobre Stacy, Cuddy tirou sua blusa e foi beijando desde o pescoço até seus quadris. Ainda com a calça social preta que trajava, ela a desabotoou e colocou sua mão sobre as partes íntimas de Stacy,instigando-a ao prazer. Aquilo fora só uma prévia do que estava para acontecer.

Era a hora dos sutiãs saírem de cena. Ambas estavam já sem nada da cintura pra cima. Enquanto uma alternava lambidas e sugadas nos seios da outra, Cuddy deitou Stacy novamente, assim repetindo os beijos e passadas de língua até seu quadril, retirando sua calça e em seguida sua calcinha. Passando as mãos por suas coxas, Cuddy entreabriu as pernas de Stacy, tendo total acesso onde queria chegar, iniciando assim o sexo oral.

A língua de Cuddy estava entre movimentos rápidos e lentos. Em seguida, colocou um dedo dentro de Stacy, percebendo que implorava por mais, adicionou mais um. Tudo era feito de acordo como o corpo de Stacy respondia. E como respondia bem. Volta e meia Cuddy a via se contorcer sobre os lençóis, apertando as unhas sobre o colchão enquanto gemia.

"Stacy, fale baixo! Você quer que elas acordem?" – Cuddy sussurrou tapando a boca de Stacy com a mão.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente.

Os movimentos entre língua e dedos foram aumentando...Stacy gemia e ainda insistia a dizer em meio a gemidos de prazer.

"eu amo o Mark...Eu amo o Mark.." Repetia com freqüência,como se ela tivesse que aceitar de antemão que aquilo não iria se repetir,pois ela amava seu marido e aquilo era um erro. Um erro ótimo,mas ainda assim era um erro.

"O Mark faz isso com você,Stacy?" – Cuddy aumentou ainda mais os movimentos enquanto Stacy implorava por mais...

"Oh my God, Lisa!" – Finalmente chegando ao orgasmo.

A cama já estava longe de ser forrada por um lençol. Aliás... Que lençol?

"Agora é minha vez, Cuddy." -

Stacy a deitou em seu lugar e começou beijá-la vorazmente, mordendo seus lábios com sutileza.

"É assim que se morde, Cuddy."

"Não Stacy, eu gosto assim." – Cuddy mordeu seu lábio inferior com força, como fora no banheiro há poucos minutos atrás.

Stacy percebendo o que Cuddy gostava, chegou os seus seios e o sugou com força e vontade, deixando-a ainda mais excitada. Ela gostava de ser dominada em certas horas. E essa era uma delas.

Stacy começou a massagear seu clitóris ainda por cima da calcinha que Cuddy vestia. Quando Stacy começou a retirá-la Cuddy a impediu.

"Stacy, nós não podemos. Isso é errado. Meu Deus o que estamos fazendo." – Colocando as mãos sobre o rosto com sinal de preocupação. Talvez por medo de que o que aconteceria saísse dali, ela tinha uma reputação a zelar. Afinal,quem diria que Lisa Cuddy se envolveria numa história lésbica com uma de suas melhores amigas.

"Cuddy, estamos bêbadas" –talvez nem tanto- "não se preocupa, relaxa..." – Tentando acalmá-la de alguma forma.

"Tudo bem." – Cuddy

Beijando-a novamente ,Stacy disse:

"Vamos combinar algo: Ninguém saberá disso."

"Não,ninguém." – Cuddy

"Nem a Amber e nem a Cameron,certo?" – Stacy

"Nem o Mark e muito menos a Thirteen,ok?" Cuddy

"Feito. Ninguém." –Stacy

Ela voltou a fazer o que já deveria estar fazendo.

"Agora...Me deixa fazer o que eu quiser com você,Cuddy?"

"O que você quer fazer,Stacy?"

"Confia em mim. Posso?"

Claro que ela confiaria. Era sua amiga antes de qualquer coisa e ainda mais, não tinha nada a perder...

Stacy então começou a masturbar Cuddy, que guiava seus dedos . Vendo que estava excitada o bastante, estava na hora de completar o seu "serviço" com o que fazia de melhor como uma boa advogada, usar sua língua.

A cerveja que Cuddy trouxera ainda estava ali perto. Stacy então derrubou um pouco da bebida sobre seu sexo e lambeu com vontade. Era perceptível que Cuddy havia gostado daquilo.

A respiração começou a ficar mais ofegante e oscilando entre prazer e receio, Stacy voltou a masturbá-la novamente e assim, Cuddy chegou ao orgasmo. E para não gemer alto,preferiu calar-se mordendo o travesseiro que apoiava sua cabeça.

Mesmo com Cuddy ainda de pernas bambas, elas tentaram uma posição onde ambas tentaram de satisfazer,mas foi sem sucesso. Os corpos em atrito produziam sons que tão pouco deveriam ser escutados.

Deitando-se do lado de Stacy, Cuddy percebeu que ela ainda queria mais. Sendo assim, Stacy fechou os olhos e começou a se masturbar enquanto Cuddy sussurrava em seu ouvido.

"E se eu estivesse fazendo isso por você,Stacy?" – Cuddy sussurrava enquanto beijava seu pescoço.

Stacy começou a acelerar os movimentos de seus dedos. Ela gostava da idéia.

"Agora eu quero que você me chame só de L-i-s-a! " Cuddy estava comandando toda a situação, e adorava saber que Stacy gozava pensando nela.

Segundos depois Stacy soltou um gemido que denunciava o orgasmo que acabara de ter.

Ainda deitadas, talvez já estivesse na hora de parar. O sol já estava raiando e logo menos as outras acordariam.

Se vestiram e deitaram-se.

"Eu nunca mais vou pensar em te chamar de Lisa do mesmo jeito."

Cuddy sorriu.

"Boa noite,Stacy."

"Boa noite,Cuddy."

Por mais que as duas quisessem esquecer o que havia acontecido, ou ao menos fingir que não e que não passava de uma loucura de bêbadas,aquela fora uma noite memorável para ambas.

Ainda se sentindo culpada e preocupada por trair o marido,ainda mais com uma mulher, Stacy pegou seu celular e digitou uma mensagem gigante para Mark, finalizando com um "eu te amo".

Stacy talvez fizera isso pra aliviar o sentimento de ter cometido um erro ou para não admitir pra si mesma que a noite fora ótima e que não a esqueceria nunca mais.


End file.
